


Nightmares and Blackmail and cuddly Ravagers

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby Peter, Baby Pictures, Blackmail, Cuddles, Daddy Yondu, Embarrassment, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Nightmares, Overprotective, Papa Yondu, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter is ruining Yondu's image by being a cute little shit, Ravagers - Freeform, growing up with the ravagers wasn't that bad, papa kraglin, star lord - Freeform, star prince, worried, worried Kraglin, worried Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a promit fill:</p><p>So Yondu is trying to scare the ever-loving shit out of another ravager crew who is subordinate to him, or a seller/buyer who's trying to back out on their deal so they'll listen to him. And normally he's really good at it, except this time Peter had a nightmare and refuses to sleep anywhere but near Yondu. Or on him. And that makes it really hard to seem like a big scary Ravager captain while using a communicator to scream at some dumb asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Blackmail and cuddly Ravagers

The first time it happened Kraglin was gone a mission. It was the first time it was more than just a few hours and that left Peter solely in Yondu’s care. Normally Peter slept peacefully throughout the evening and night cycles. However that had changed several months ago when they’d been attacked by a rival group of pirates.  The fact they had made it onto the ship still pissed Yondu off all these months later. However the problem had been quickly dealt with..but not without a few problems. Namely one of them had gotten ahold of Peter. Kraglin still blamed himself for that. He hadn’t left the boy alone for very long. It was the reason Yondu finally sent him on a mission that would take more than one day.

 

However now he was regretting it. Peter had woke up screaming from a nightmare which sadly was a norm the last few months. The only difference was that Kraglin wasn’t around to sooth the boy back to sleep. Which left Yondu with two choices. Either let the boy stay up and deal with a cranky seven year old who hadn’t got enough sleep or he could do his best to sooth the kid. The problem was however to do that meant he had to keep the kid near him. Or on him as he figured out easily enough when he picked the boy up and headed for the bridge so he could work.

 

However he wasn’t excepting the call to come through from a buyer who was looking to hire the Ravagers to retrieve a few items. Normally these calls were easy and fast and Yondu could get a lot of units but he noticed the man kept stopping and staring and Yondu finally growled only to stop when Peter who was still sleeping in his arms whimpered.

 

The man on the comm snickered when Yondu looked down at Peter and hoisting the boy a little higher before letting out a softer growl.

 

“Get to the damn point. I don’t have all night.”

 

“I apologize Captain I wasn’t aware your son was with you.” The man said clearly amused at the sight that was in front of him. “I’ll send you the details. I’m sure you can get back to me at a later time when your son doesn’t clearly need his Daddy.”

 

 Then had the gall to disconnect much to Yondu’s shock. He let out another loud growl only to sigh when Peter whimpered again. He looked down at the boy and reached down to pull Peter’s thumb out of his mouth before leaning back in his chair to look up at the passing stars.

 

“Sometimes kid you ain’t worth the trouble you cause.” Yondu muttered as Peter snuggled closer letting out a contented little sigh. “But damn if you ain’t cute.”

 

Kraglin found them both hours later still sleeping in the captain’s chair. The job had ended quicker than they thought. He didn’t have the heart to wake them though..didn’t mean he didn’t take enough pictures for blackmail later on before leaving them alone for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

The second time it happened Peter was 13 and his mask had failed while he was helping do repairs on the outside of the ship. For a few terrifying minutes the boy couldn’t breath and it was only the quick thinking of the engineer he was helping did Peter survive. Yondu had to admit that fucking had terrified him as well as Kraglin and half the crew. It was one of the normal masks that different crew members used off and on. The thought that it could have been any one of them made sure that all equipment’s checked and checked again.

 

Kraglin had taken charge of that while Yondu was stuck taking care of the boy. Mostly because he’d been the first one down to the air lock when Peter had been brought back inside and the boy hadn’t let go of him since. Not that he could blame him though he tried not to feel to embarrassed holding tightly to the teenager’s hand while the medic looked him over.  

 

That night once Peter fell asleep and so did most of the ship’s crew it shouldn’t have been a surprise when the boy woke up screaming. Yondu nearly dumped Kraglin out of bed sitting up as fast as he had not that Kraglin was much better getting tangled in the blankets trying to get up.

 

By the time they got into Peter’s room the boy had wedged his self underneath his bunk and they both could hear the panic attack he was half way into.  It took them half an hour to calm Peter down and to get him out from under there. Yondu is reminded that the boy is far to light when he picks him up and the kid latches onto his shirt as he carries him back into his and Kraglin’s room and laying down on the bed. Kraglin moving to lay on the other side of Peter murmuring softly and rubbing at Peter’s back while Yondu just buries his nose in Peter’s hair as the boy sobs until he falls asleep. They wake up the next day with Peter still between them sleeping peacefully.

 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when the next night Peter barely waits until the lights are out and they’re in bed before he leaves his room and joins them. Kraglin doesn’t say anything just moves to make room while Yondu tries to keep his ire down. He is working on a rant when he realizes instead of facing Kraglin, the boy is facing him.

 

“You’re a pain in the neck brat.” Yondu said but adjusted his self so Peter could curl up against his chest soon the sounds of the boy’s steady breathing was heard.

 

“We aren’t going to let him for get this once he’s grown are we?” Kraglin couldn’t help but say softly and Yondu chuckled.

 

“Once the fear of that first time goes away we won’t.”

 

 

Peter is 19 closer to 20 the next time something happened. Of course that next time also wasn’t the first time they had to bail the boy out of jail. However it was also the first time and only time Peter was nearly raped by a fellow prison inmate. There was a statement among the crew that Peter was not to be touched by any of them. Not that any of the older crew wanted to. They all had helped raise the boy. He was basically their baby brother and no one but no one but them were allowed to mess with the kid.

 

The newer and younger recruits learned that lesson quick or found themselves in deep shit very fast.

 

Yondu hadn’t thought he needed to make it clear to the rest of the universe about touching his kid. Seems he was wrong. Peter had a black eye and was curled in the farthest corner of his cell when Kraglin finally arrived to get him out. He had expected the boy to be acting like his normal cocky self but right now the kid looked nothing but freaked out.  It only took a quick look around to see a few leachous looks at the men in the two cells besides Peter.

 

“Had to move him to this one by his self. Got into a fight with his cell mate.” The officer said opening the door. “Had to taze them both.”

 

Kraglin didn’t comment but the moment the door was open Peter was up on his feet and nearly crashing into the elder male. Kraglin didn’t comment but he felt Peter’s fingers latch onto his coat tightly and the boy was shaking but it wasn’t noticeable if you didn’t know him. 

 

The walk back to the Elector was quite which honestly disturbed Kraglin more than he wanted to admit.

 

Yondu was waiting in the docking area with one of his smirks but it quickly dropped looking at the state of one Peter Quill. It wasn’t the first time their boy had been in trouble for fighting. Normally Peter would be bragging and shoving at Kraglin telling him he was fine but right now Peter was quite. Everyone on that ship knew Peter being quite wasn’t a good thing.

 

“Boy what the fuck did you do?” Yondu growled out making Peter look up at him. The black eye wasn’t new but for a brief moment Yondu saw a flash of the kid that was there when he first came onto the ship.

 

Peter didn’t answer just shoved past Yondu and heading off for his room locking his self in.

 

The crew that was in the docking area shared looks but no one commented. It was late that night cycle when Yondu had already gone to bed and Kraglin was in the bathroom showering when Peter slipped out of his room and into the bed. Yondu rolled over a moment and looked at the boy seeing the red rimmed eyes. Yondu didn’t even bother to question the boy being there just closed his eyes and waiting until he felt Kraglin join them on the bed and Peter’s breading to even out before he opened them again. He looked down at the boy and couldn’t help but wonder what Peter wasn’t telling them that was so bad that he felt the need to come to their bed.

 

He shared a look over the boy at Kraglin who was stroking Peter’s hair when the boy started to shift as if a nightmare had started. 

 

Something in his gut made Yondu slip out of the bed and go into Peter’s room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was the normal messy room of a teenager..except..the pants on the floor..those weren’t Peter’s. He’d been wearing them though when he came aboard the ship. He picked them up noticing some stains that he hoped he was wrong about. He didn’t even speak to Kraglin as he left the rooms to go wake the medic up to do a scan.

 

The next morning Kraglin woke to find Yondu back in their bed with Peter curled tightly against him. The look on Yondu’s face was both fury and something Kraglin couldn’t place but he knew it wasn’t towards Peter.

 

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Kraglin said softly. “Tell me it isn’t want I think.”

 

“They’re listed..turned lose..and they aren’t going to live for very long.” Yondu said with a growl. “Report said they got to them in time.” He added trying to sooth his frazzled mate who just looked down at Peter.

 

Three days later the men were dead..however it took Peter another two weeks before he really stopped crawling between his parents to feel comfortable again. (It also helped that Yondu put the kid through a refresher course on self-defense despite Peter’s protest and being worked to exhaustion).

 

Kraglin got a few nice pictures of Peter passed out and cuddling against Yondu’s chest after one exhausting practice..well no one but he and Yondu needed to know.

 

There were a few more instances over the years but they were few and far between and Kraglin tried to keep track of them all. Yondu pretended he didn’t care but he did enjoy looking at the black mail book they’d started for the boy when he finally found himself a decent girl or started acting like he was too big for his britches.

 

The event with the infinity stone did cause quite a bit of stress between them and that night after he’d fucked his mate into exhaustion and was listening to Kraglin’s soft snoring he looked out the window at the passing stars and wondered how Peter was sleeping.

 

He got his answer nearly a month later when they cross paths on a small station that they were both refueling at.

 

Peter had bags under his and looked like he’d been running his self-ragged. He didn’t even to bother to try and hide it behind his usual bravo just let Yondu grab him by the arm and gently lead him out of the bar they had found themselves in. The other guardians were doing their own thing tonight so no one was there to protest.

 

Peter was mostly (okay completely and heavily ) leaning on Yondu by the time they got back to the Elector and Kraglin was waiting for them as they stepped up onto the ship. He just shook his head and followed the two back to the captain’s cabin. Yondu nudged Peter down onto the bed which he went without protest with Kraglin tugging off his boots and Yondu getting the boy’s coat.

 

It was funny how even now they still knew how to work together to get their boy out of his clothes enough to be comfy to sleep.

 

“I’ve got some things to finish..” Kraglin said softly not to wake the dozing boy.

 

“We’ll be fine.” Yondu answered hanging up his coat and kicking off his boots before laying down on the bed as well. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Peter latched onto his shirt but much of the tension left the boys shoulders and face.

 

“For cosmos sake kid..” Yondu said once they were alone speaking soft as not to wake Peter. “I hope you never not need me.”

 

It also helped the next day when the guardian’s came looking for their leader that Peter was still sort of sleeping against Yondu in the mess hall. It also helped when Kraglin pulled out the book of photos of Peter growing up. The shade of red Peter turned matched his coat perfectly.

 

 


End file.
